The present invention is directed to fuel cells. More particularly, the present invention is directed to vehicles containing fuel cells, and to methods for using water produced by these fuel cells.
The use of fuel cells as electrochemical energy conversion devices has become an increasingly studied area of technology, of particular interest in the automotive industry. Automotive applications include the use of fuel cells to replace alternators in internal combustion engines, as well as the use of full-vehicle fuel cells to completely replace internal combustion engines. In view of the potential of fuel cells to provide very low emissions, and the considerably greater energy conversion efficiency of fuel cells as compared to internal combustion engines, the number of fuel cell vehicles on the road can be expected to increase dramatically in the future (for an overview, see. Fuel Cells: Green Power, by Sharon Thomas and Marcia Zalbowitz, Los Alamos National Laboratory publication, LA-UR-99-3231).
Fuel cells can be constructed using a wide array of different electrolytes, Several different types of fuel cells are known, including. polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cells, direct methanol fuel cells, alkaline fuel cells, phosphoric acid fuel cells, molten carbonate fuel cells, and solid oxide fuel cells. In spite of the chemical differences between the cells, all of these different types have in common the production of water as a byproduct from the electrochemical reaction operating in the cell.
A portion of the water generated by a fuel cell as a byproduct of the electrochemical reaction can be recycled through the fuel cell, for example, by humidifying the reactant gases entering the fuel cell (e.g., hydrogen, oxygen), and the polymer electrolyte membrane. Any water generated in excess of that needed to humidify the reactant gases and membrane is typically expelled onto the pavement under the vehicle (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,818). The expulsion of water onto the pavement, however, can be problematic, creating, for example, tire traction problems. In addition, when the ambient temperature falls below the freezing point of water, this method of expelling the water onto the road can lead to the formation of ice patches and, in turn, dangerous driving conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a need to develop a method for disposing of the excess water generated by fuel cells that avoids these and related difficulties.
The present invention solves these problems by providing, in one embodiment, a vehicle that includes a fuel cell that generates electricity and water, and at least one component selected from the group consisting of a washing system, a cooling system, a humidification system, and combinations thereof. In general, the fuel cell has a first end, a second end electrically coupled to the first end, and a water outlet. In addition, the component is connected to the water outlet.
In another aspect, a method for using water produced by a fuel cell includes generating water from the fuel cell, and conveying a first portion of the generated water to a component of a vehicle, wherein actuation of the component transfers a liquid comprising a second portion of the generated water from the component to a point distal therefrom.